You Fill My Heart With Rainbows!
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: Demon Lord Ghirahim finds a Mysterious girl in Faron and decides to take her in as a slave for his master. She is somewhat special/useful so Demise allows her to live with Ghirahim and three other demons in his mansion but things get out of hand. After figuring out Demises plan she escapes and finds the Goddess who has Very big plans for her! Takes place before Skyward Sword.
1. Slave

**Hey this is my very first fanfic and piece of writing ive ever written alone that's not for school. I accept anything you have to say about my writing good or bad SO PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts!**

**This Chapter has been edited by the amazing RedNemi!**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"_A freak of nature _

_Stuck in reality _

_I don't fit the picture _

_I'm not what you want me to be _

_Sorry..."_

Natalya sang as she walked through the Faron woods. Her voice was pretty good, but no one seemed to care about that; she wasn't evil, but the Hylian's never treated her fairly because she was different. She wished she could be accepted, even if she _was _a freak, even if no one knew what she was—she thought she was just a Hylian with a strange appearance. Her hair was long and black and ended at her waist when it was down, but she always wore it up in a high ponytail so it ended in the middle of her back, leaving her bangs to cover her right eye, though she had grown accustomed to its presence over the years and could effectively see through it. Her skin was white, but not bright, and her eyes were strangely colored in comparison to everyone else's. **(A/N: Basically her eyes/eyebrows are like Midna's from Twilight Princess, except they're a deep purple instead of red.)** She was unusually tall, and a birthmark in the shape of angel wings filled her back. She believed that all life had meaning and that what lies in the inside of a person should matter more than the outside.

She wasn't completely alone, though—she lived in a cabin there in Faron Woods with a girl named Selena, and they looked after each other like they were sisters, and the Sheikah were nice when she saw them, but only Impa came to visit every once in a long while. But she still wished others would care.

_It's getting late, I should start heading home or Selena'll_-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard several screeches behind her.

Instinctively she pulled out the sword and shield that Selena gave to her when she was younger.

_SLASH!_

She decapitated a Bokoblin and blood spurted everywhere. Others began to surround her as they got closer.

_STAB!_

She stuck another straight through the heart, twisted the blade, then pulled it out while trying to defend herself from the others with her shield. She counted the enemies; there were at most ten. She went to stab another one, but a Bokoblin that had snuck up from behind bashed her arm with a club, knocking her to the ground.

_Great, _she thought. _That's gonna leave a mark._

She looked at her arm quickly and saw blood, but decided to worry about it later instead of freaking out about it now. She dropped the shield and fought with the sword in her other hand, using different moves so as to avoid being hit again, and managed to kill the rest of the mob with the one arm.

"That's odd," she thought aloud, "the most Bokoblins I've ever seen together is five or less."

Another screech made her jump and she turned to see at least fifteen coming her way.

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed as she stabbed one in the stomach, pulled her sword out through its side and cut off another one's arm, letting it bleed to death, only to see two more come out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ok...new plan!" she said, and thought. _Aha!_ The big tree in the middle of the woods. There were a few Bokoblins inside, she knew, but it would keep her from these ones since the only way inside the tree is to teleport, swim, or fly. Knowing Bokoblins couldn't do any of those three things, she internally thanked the Goddess and RAN! She then could have sworn she heard a very faint _snap!_, then there was a chiming sound and everything went quiet. She stopped, then slowly turned to see nothing there. The Bokoblins were all gone—that _entire _horde.

Then she heard a chuckle that echoed and sounded as though it was coming from everywhere. She looked around, then felt a presence behind her, and she turned before it got too close, seeing a man with dark brown eyes and white hair that covered the left half of his face. There was a purple diamond, the same as the purple under his eyes, behind his hair. He was dressed in diamond attire with a cloak, red on the outside and purple and yellow diamonds along the inside. He had grayish skin and two pointed ears. The pointed ears didn't really phase her but she felt as if she had seen him before, but brushed away the thought when he spoke.

"Now, what's a girl like you doing out in the open, where my master's monsters could murder you?" he asked in a creepy way that Natalya a bit, but she didn't show it, wondering whether or not it was a good time to say a smart remark.

"Just going for a simple walk, that's all. It was a little surprising to see to many monsters though," she answered. "Did you do that?" She gestured to where the Bokoblins had been just a minute ago.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"That's interesting. Now, what's a girl like you doing with such an awful master?" she asked, giving her best smile and mentally scolding herself for teasing the man for his somewhat feminine appearance when she didn't even know what his powers included, besides getting rid of monsters with just a snap of the fingers. But he was a demon...and he _did_ save her. She was trying to decide if he was good or bad. She noticed a look of anger on his face and before she knew it there was a rapier pressed against her neck.

"I am _not_ female, I am male, and my master is not to be spoken of in that way, do I make myself clear?" he asked.

_Ok, bad, definitely BAD! _she thought, simply standing there wide-eyed and nodding. The sword disappeared into a bunch of diamonds.

"Good."

"Ok, now why did you save me?" she asked. He pulled his lips up into an evil smirk. _Well that can't be good..._

"Well, first I must apologize for being so ill-mannered, for I haven't yet formally introduced myself. I am the soon-to-be Demon Lord of the Surface and current Lord of Arcadia. You may call me Ghirahim, though I prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy," he said.

_Oh great, perfect actually...a freaking demon LORD to my rescue. This can't be good, especially with the whole soon-to-be-Demon-Lord-of-the-Surface thing, _she thought.

"Now what's your name—it's only fair you tell me yours," he said.

_Ok, new name, think, think, think..._

"Kyra," she said after a moment. She was surprised by how quickly the name came to her.

"Kyra," he repeated. "Means 'ruler.'"

She loved the name even more now, and was proud of herself for picking a cool name she didn't even know existed.

"Yeah, now I believe I asked you a question which you haven't yet answered, quote: 'now why did you save me?' unquote," she said, kind of annoyed. His smirk grew bigger.

_Goddess can he just get to the point?_

"Tell me, child, do the Hylians take you as an outcast?" he asked.

_Ok...random, but no harm in answering, right?_ She pointed her sword at his neck, stood up straight, and said, "First of all, I am not a _child_, I am a _teenager_, do I make myself clear?" She mimicked him. He lightly laughed, looked her in the eye, and said,

"Yes. Crystal." She lowered her sword and he continued, "Now, you still haven't answered MY question, quote: 'do the Hylians take you as an outcast?' unquote." He was now mimicking her, which made her smile, but the smile soon faded.

"Yes, try freak! Just another piece of trash left on the ground, too different to get a chance to be known!" She growled towards the end, "But are you or are you not going to answer my question?"

"But of course I will answer your question," he said, looking more evil by the second. She could have sworn the purple under his eyes got darker. "Your answer is..." he put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch a bit but she kept her ground, still angry, but calming herself. "...I thought you would make a good slave for my master." Before she had time to move he snapped his fingers and they were somewhere completely different.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**So tell me what you think! good, bad, should i continue? please reveiw!**

**P.S the lyrics are from the song "Strange" by Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli (I never use my own lyrics in sake of someone stealing them but once I post my songs online I will use them!)**


	2. First Day

**Okay I will be honest I AM NOT A FAN OF THIS CHAPTER! but... i dont know... the next chapters are better! Enjoy & Review!**

**This Chapter is edited by the Amazing RedNemi!**

**OoooooooooooooO**

Natalya looked around. They were in front of a dark castle, a little ways from a town, it looked like. It was cold and snowy here but Nataly was ok; temperature never really bothered her, and she was wearing a long black scarf. Way off into the distance, she thought she could see the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru provinces, so she guessed that this was the center of the surface, which she had read was a forbidden land of evil. She wasn't stupid—she reads books in her free time (of which she had a lot) and remembers most of what she reads. The books had never mentioned a name of the land, but given that Ghirahim had said he was Demon Lord of Arcadia, she figured this must be Arcadia.

"Is this Arcadia?" she asked, just to be sure. Ghirahim was standing to the left of her.

"Yes, Kyra, this is the realm of the demons and monsters," he answered, sweeping his arms out dramatically with a wide smile. "But only a demon can get in or out—unless he wants to bring someone along, that is." He looked at Natalya as she said the last part. She tried to say something, but he continued talking before she could. "This here is my Master's castle. Behind us..." He turned to the town. "...is Creastero, where most of the demons live-" Natalya cut him off.

"Creastero, like the Demon God?" she asked.

"Um...yes, actually." He was a bit curious as to how she knew this, but he brushed it aside and continued. "Behind the castle is where some of the monsters live in an unnamed town. Around the right side of the castle when facing it is the garden, where we raise hundreds of various Deku Babas. Last, but certainly not the least, that..." he pointed to their left, where a massive home stood against a rising hill, "...is my mansion."

"Oh! Cool," she said, remembering why she was here in the first place. She began to inch backwards slowly while Ghirahim was looking over at something with which he was obviously displeased. He sighed.

"Take another step and I will have to take further measures," he said camly. That was her cue. She took off, running towards the mansion to run around it, and maybe find a place to hide. She managed to run maybe ten feet, then heard a snap and ran into the wall of a translucent diamond dome that was approximately 5 feet in diameter and appeared from seemingly nowhere, and she as she fell she caught herself with her injured arm, then fell the rest of the way to the ground anyway because of the pain that suddenly made its presence known.

"Damn it!" she said. "Damn Bokoblin..." She inspected her arm. "Shit...that's probably broken." She was _not_ happy with the situation at all, and while she was poking and prodding her arm in an attempt to diagnose what kind of condition it was in, she wasn't paying attention to the man standing behind her. When she noticed him, she stood and glared at him for not having given her a warning when he made the wall appear.

"Now, I _thought_ I said not to go any farther—did you not here me? What, was that your plan to escape from my Master's land?" Ghirahim smirked a little.

"I was working on it," she said, putting her chin up a little and crossing her arms. "And about what you said, I took that as 'run and at least _try_, or be a freaking SLAVE!'"

"Aw, no need to upset." He looked back over to where he had been looking before she began to run. She began to protest, but decided against it and simply sighed, looking to see what he was very clearly angry about. Five people rounded a corner of the castle and killed the Bokoblin that spotted them, trying to be quiet. Natalya guessed that they were slaves trying to escape, since they were clearly Hylians.

_This ought to be fun, _she thought.

Ghirahim sighed, "Since you've only just arrived, I'll leave you off with a warning, but cross me again and I may not be so generous. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Wait here," he said, and smirked, snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

"Yeah, 'cause there are soooo many other placed to go, like, I dunno, three feet over to my left. Hmph." She spoke to nothing after he left her in the dome. She looked at her arm again, took off the black scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around the wound. She looked back to the Hylians and saw Ghirahim screaming at them, furious, and they couldn't move—she could see they were chained even from however far away it was that she stood. She couldn't make out what he was saying; she could only hear a jumble of words. Then she watched as he slashed at the stomach of the one nearest to her with a sword he pulled out of the air. Her heartbeat rose and she began to worry about the people as he continued to yell at them. She was wondering how he could be so cruel to them, but then remembered that he was a Demon Lord, and therefore evil. She cast her thoughts aside when she saw him summon daggers and begin to throw them at the group.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. No one heard. She pounded against the wall of the dome with her good arm, trying to see if she could break out. "Come on-LET ME OUT!" A white light shot from her hand and shattered the cage into millions of diamond shards. She stared at them for a few moments, then shook her head and ran to Ghirahim, grabbing his arm as he raised it to backhand someone who looked to be a man about 25 years of age. He whirled around, prepared to take her head off with his sword, and she barely ducked in time to avoid such an unfortunate fate. He saw who she was and looked back to where the cage had been.

"How did you get out?" he asked venomously. She saw the spots around his lower eyelids were pitch black, and there was something there in eyes that she couldn't quite name but she decided not to think about it. She was scared, but refused to back down.

"I'll tell you later, but for now just stop hurting these people!" she begged.

"Why should I do what _you _say—the last time I checked you were in _my _Master's land!" He snarled.

"What did they do to deserve this—besides, I'm guessing, trying to escape?" she asked, her tone a little harsh.

"Their escape and the monsters they killed are of little consequence—but somehow they managed to kill a demon who happened to be one of my good friends!" he growled, pointing to a corpse that had previously been blocked from her view by the corner of the castle. The demon had red skin that seemed faded and short, curly black hair that covered part of his left eye, and he wore a black shirt and pants. She realized that the thing in his eyes was sadness, and the realization left her speechless.

"W-well..." She knew how she would feel if either Selena or Impa were murdered. "I'm sorry for your loss, but...I-I will take their punishment for them," she said softly, quietly.

"Foolish girl! These Hylians are to be put on a death sentence!"

Her eyes widened at that. "All of them?!" she asked. _Stupid question..._

"Yes. All of them!"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't die thinking of Selena—but she couldn't let six people die either. She saw one of them reaching for a dagger.

"Get any closer to that and I will murder you now," Ghirahim said, though his back was to the man.

_How does he do that? _she wondered, but dismissed it as his own special senses. She fave up on the arguing as tears ran down her cheeks as a result of the whole situation. She felt terrible about everything.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and looked up at him. He was watching her, as were the Hylians. Some gave her looks of gratitude for her efforts to help them. She began walking away, with everyone still watching her. She looked back, noticing that the spots under his eyes weren't black anymore, but still a very dark purple.

"Punishing them with death won't change anything," she said softly.

"I can't just let them get away with their crimes, Kyra," he said.

She continued walking away and wished to the Goddess that the demon would still be alive so that none of this would happen. After a few steps, she heard gasps behind her, and curiously she turned back. The red demon body was surrounded in a white light that disappeared as suddenly as it came. They Hylians stepped back as Ghirahim and Natalya walked hesitantly towards him, and suddenly he sat up, gasping for air. Ghirahim ran to him and Natalya sat next to him. The demon turned to his side and coughed up blood. Everyone was shocked, but she smiled to herself. Good or evil, she was happy he was alive, and a bit curious as to how this happened immediately after she had wished for him to not be dead. The demon spoke.

"G-Ghirahim, what the _fuck_ just happened? I remember being murdered, then I saw a white light and I just woke up! What the hell?" He was just as surprised as everyone else. Ghirahim said nothing, just pulled his friend into a hug, and spoke when he pulled back.

"I have no idea!" He thought for a second then looked at her. "What happened?"

"I-I have no idea! What the hell?"

"Will everyone please stop saying that?" Ghirahim said. Natalya put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, seriously. What. The. Hell." She looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know," he said again, then looked back at the demon. "We should get you..." he paused and glanced at Natalya briefly, "..._both _of you inside." He snapped and then all three of them were in a bedroom. Deductive reasoning told her this was the red demon's room.

"ADAM!" Ghirahim yelled. Another demon appeared in front of them. He had bright yellow eyes and yellow-tinted skin and short brown hair, wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Yes Ghira-" he paused as he registered the demon, "-holy crap is Romeo ok?" he asked, bending down and looking at him. Natalya realized he had fallen asleep, but was still breathing so she knew he was alive.

"I think so, he was dead just a few minutes ago. I'll explain later, but I need you to go to fetch the slaves chained to the left corner of the castle with Damien and take them to the dungeons, understood?"

"Yeah." He noticed Natalya there and smirked, then winked at Ghirahim and disappeared in yellow smoke.

"Is it just me, or did he get the wrong impression of why I'm here?"she asked. Ghirahim just looked at her.

"Oh, he most _definitely_ got the wrong idea," he said.

Natalya smiled and said, "Well, we should get him onto the bed; it's probably better than the floor." She gestured towards Romeo.

"Yeah. You get the feet." He took the back and arms as Natalya picked up his legs with an arm, and they set him on the bed and stood off to the side.

"Now, how did you get out of my cage?" he asked.

"Um...I screamed 'Let me out!' and a bright light came from my hand and it just... completely shattered," she said. He blinked, but nodded.

"Interesting,"he said, then realized that no Hylian would have been able to do that. "What are you, exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Hylian—at least, that's what I thought. I don't know."

Ghirahim noticed her arm was covered in blood and bent at an odd angle.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Oh...when I was fighting off the Bokoblins one of them managed to bash my arm in and I'm pretty sure it's broken," she said. He nodded, then snapped his fingers and a potion appeared, and he handed it to her.

"Here, this should fix the bone and heal it, but it will be sore for a few days," he said. She drank it quickly.

"Thanks." She looked at him, wondering why he was helping her. True, she was _supposed_ to be a slave for his Master, and what was the point of giving him a broken slave. She walked to the window, and saw the castle from her place, and realized she must be in Ghirahim's mansion.

"You know, this is insane. I just went for a walk to get my mind off...things." Like hell she was going to tell _him _her story. "Then a Demon Lord kidnaps me to make a slave after I was ambushed by Bokoblins, then I shatter a cage with—I dunno—magic I guess. And a demon comes back to life after I wished for him to not be dead. Not that weird things haven't happened before but I mean, seriously," she said, still taking in everything, staring out the window at nothing in particular. Ghirahim was about to say something when Adam appeared. Natalya turned and saw he was shielding his eyes.

"We're finished, Ghirahim, am I interrupting anything? Can I look?"

Natalya tried to keep in a laugh but failed.

"Yes, you can look," she said, smiling. "You got the wrong idea there."

"Exactly. All I did was get rid of the Bokoblins attacking her before she could run off and I thought she would make a good slave for Master,"said Ghirahim, and her smile faded.

"Ohh, so you saved her? Dang, maybe _you _should be named Romeo instead of the hot-shot over there there." He smirked, obviously trying to irritate Ghirahim. It didn't work, so he sighed, looked to Natalya, winked, then left. She laughed a little and looked back out the window, this time seeing that it was getting late.

"Well...this has easily been the coolest, most confusing and terrifying day of my life, but now, Lord Ghirahim, I need to sleep—anywhere will suffice, really—and maybe get a snack," she said, yawning at the end as she waited for an answer from him.

"Well, tell you what. Since it's late, and Master hasn't seen you yet, you may take my guest room tonight and we can get you situated tomorrow, sound pleasant?"

She smiled and ran and hugged him before he could speak again.

"Thank you!" she said, then ran out of the room. Ghirahim stood there and waited, and presently she poked her head through the door again and said, "Where-" she was cut off.

"At the end of the hall there are two large doors. That would be my room. Look to your right from there and the door you will see is the guest room, ok?"

She nodded and went off down the hall. Before she got to her room, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, supplying her with a white nightgown and a black dress for tomorrow, then he went to his room for the night. When she walked in she saw the clothes and put on the nightgown and placed the black dress on her temporary night stand and said, "What no snack?" then just brushed it off. She whispered "Goodnight, Selena," then climbed into bed after pulling a blue, green, and yellow mixed teddy bear named Strify from her bag that she had had since she was very young, and so couldn't imagine parting with it. "Goodnight, Strify."

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Please Reveiw!**

**I'll take anything you have to say**

**BTW the teddy bears name is pronounced Strive-ee (named after the lead singer of Cinema Bizarre and now solo-artist Jack E. Strify)**


	3. Nightmare

**Hiya I like this one a little more than the last and I know its short but the next one will be longer! But anyway ENJOY!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED BY THE AMAZING REDNEMI!**

* * *

"I apologize, Master, I didn't mean to-" Ghirahim was cut off by the strike of a black whip that hit him at least 20 times. It must have also been poisoned, for it burned his skin on contact. Natalya watched him yell in pain, and she screamed herself because she also felt his pain, but she was unable to move and no matter how loud she thought she was screaming, she made no noise. The one who held the whip stepped into the light, revealing his black, scaly skin and fiery hair, and she knew that this was Ghirahim's master. She screamed again and began to cry as he drew a dagger and stabbed the Demon Lord through his hand. Blood dripped and spattered everywhere and its sickly sweet, metallic smell dominated her senses.

Finally, she let out an ear-piercing "STOP!" At first she was happy to know she had regained her voice, but then she noticed that she was no longer in a dungeon, but being held down by four demons who were all yelling at her.

"KYRA!"

"GET UP!"

"What the-" she stopped mid-sentence because her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. She coughed a few times, and felt a wet sensation on her hand she held it up in the light and saw blood. In her sleep she had screamed so much that she was coughing up blood.

_Oh no..._

Remembering the dream, she looked at Ghirahim.

"Kyra, are you okay?" the demons surrounding her asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her throat still ached and her voice was raspy. "Just, you know, waking up from the WORST nightmare _ever_ and waking up screaming with a voice that sounds _and_ feels like a bitch and crying my eyes out at-" she glanced at a nearby clock "-four in the FUCKING morning and being held down by FOUR demons, one of which I don't even _know_." She tried to sound harsh, but failed, and she looked at the new stranger. His short, scarlet hair spiked up from his scalp and his skin was orange. Holding out her hand, she said in a softer voice, "Hi, I'm Kyra by the way." He looked at her outstretched hand as if the gesture was foreign and unfamiliar to him. Natalya just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, how long have you guys been here?"

The demons sat at her bedside, no longer restraining her. Adam sat at the foot of her bed and off to the right, the unknown one sat beside him on the left side. Romeo sat directly to her right, and Ghirahim to her left.

"Uh...Since 3:27," Adam said, sneaking a glance up at the clock. She stared at him, wide-eyed, with her best WHAT-THE-FUCK look.

"Wait...Let me get this straight—you guys have been here for...33 minutes, trying to wake me up?" she asked. Four nods were her confirmation. "Damn it!" She felt a headache beginning, so she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, guys," she said.

"Hey, no need to apologize—except maybe to Damien here, because you kicked him pretty hard in the jewels," Adam said, pointing to the new demon. Natalya looked at him and smiled innocently.

"It's okay, you didn't know what you were doing, right?" the demon asked. She nodded.

"No way, I wouldn't do that on purpose unless you piss me off; then you can worry." Even with a throbbing headache and a crackling voice, Natalya _still_ had to be a smart-ass. Damien smiled a little.

"Goddess, I think I need to head back to sleep, and maybe I'll wake up in a better mood, and without a headache or voice troubles." Talking was slowly becoming easier but it still hurt and sounded awful. Thoughts of her dream resurfaced in her mind. Before anyone else could speak she looked pointedly at Ghirahim and asked, "Ghirahim, could I see your hand?" She looked at his left hand.

He looked at her oddly and held out his right hand. She gave him a blank stare, then said, "The other one you idjit." His eyes narrowed and he glared at her and she quickly offered a "Sorry," but he gave his left hand over to her anyway.

"Why on the surface do you need my-" He cut off as he watched her pull his glove off, revealing the black scar. "Kyra?" He waved his free hand in front of her face to get her attention, since her gaze was very focused on his scar.

"Yeah?" she asked, still looking at the scar.

"What did you dream about?" This caught her attention. Still holding his hand, she raised her head and looked into his eyes as she answered.

"You...and your Master." This caught all by surprise except Ghirahim, who knew exactly which day she had dreamed about if she knew about the scar. She continued, "Your master was torturing you, I hear you yell in pain, and apologize about...something. But it was like I could feel the pain you were going through...it hurt so much...I don't want to be a slave for your master. At all. After that, how could you stay with him?"

They all stared at her like 'Who and/or what the _hell_ are you?' Finally, Ghirahim spoke.

"Come on, you need your rest. Get some sleep and we'll get everything figured out tomorrow, okay." It was more of a statement than a question, and as soon as he said it he snapped and disappeared off to his room in a cloud of diamonds.

"That's a good idea; let's all head off to bed again. Goodnight," Adam said, then disintegrated into a cloud of yellow smoke.

"I'll see you in the morning," Romeo said, leaving behind red smoke.

"See ya." Damien vanished in black smoke.

"Is Ghirahim the only one with shapes?" she asked herself, then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**I would love if you did and if you do you get a virtual cookie:) **


	4. Stairs

**Enjoy this next chapter enjoy and review- Kyra^.^**

**P.S this one is a few hundred words longer than the last so like I promised it is longer:)**

*7:00 A.M.*

Natalya woke up to Adam looking her straight in the face and him yelling "GET UP!" she jumped from her uncomfortable position (which was the top half off her body of the bed, her hands lying on the floor and her legs tangled up in the black and white sheets.)

"WHAT THE HE-" she was cut off by her head banging into Adam's. "Damn it" they both groaned in pain.

"Your head is as hard as a Fucking rock" they both said in unison. All of the demon's she has met were in the room and laughing there heads off excepts Adam who was still holding his head. He finally took his hand off his head and Natalya started laughing at him pointing her finger to his forehead.

"What?" he asked.

"Go look in a mirror that's what!" she answered getting up from her sleeping position and sitting on the bed. Adam started laughing at her.

"What?" she asked but before he could answer she said "Lemme guess I look like crap with a big red mark on my head!" she received a nod from him because he just kept laughing. Then Ghirahim snapped and made a hand-held mirror appear. He handed it to Adam who looked at his reflection

"Holy shit, what are you trying to kill me?" he asked looking at Natalya and handing her the mirror

"Not yet… Holy shit!" she said looking in the mirror. Her face was a little red from being upside-down and her hair was a mess and she had a big red mark on her forehead. Everyone was laughing, then when the laughter died down Ghirahim spoke up

"Okay now its 7:12 we have 48 minutes Kyra so get ready come on boys lets go." With that they all left except Adam.

"Yeah he's right last thing you want is a pissed off Demon Lord" He said.

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of that when I first came here." He then left "Wow I am just going to LOVE it here" she said very sarcastically to nothing. Natalya grabbed her black dress and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed her hair with a brush she found on the counter but instead of putting it in it's usual ponytail she left it down. She then brushed her teeth with a disposable toothbrush and some mouthwash which was also on the counter. She thanked the Goddess it wasn't too minty because mint makes her feel sick. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked okay for once. (A/N my Avatar is a pic of her I'm not sure if it's uploaded yet with my stupid computer but if you want to you can check it out :) )

"Okay, now what… maybe I should go to Ghirahim's room he might be there." She stated aloud. She went out her door and went to his. Since she remembered where he said his room was. The two big doors at the end of the hall next to hers she heard him and other's whispering to each other but didn't hear it and decided not to eavesdrop. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! She always knocks in the rhythm of a song. Everything went Silent. Then she heard a rustling noise and the door came open. "Hey I'm ready" She smiled at Ghirahim and he just stared at her for a moment before saying

"Okay, Could you give me few moments please." It was more stated then asked but she nodded anyway and went to her room. She sat on her bed and decided to get some paper and her pencil she started to write a song. She writes or draws when she's bored or waiting. She got through a Verse and the chorus to a song she named 'Aftermath' when four Demons appeared in front of her. She quickly shut her notebook and put it in her bag along with her pencil praying to the Goddess they didn't hear her quietly singing the lyrics.

"Well I hope you ready to meet Master, Kyra!" Ghirahim Exclaimed fear was evident in her eye's for a moment but then gave off a fake-smile and said

"Let's go!" the Demons knew she was scared and being fake but they brushed it away. Ghirahim grabbed her hand. She started thinking about Ghirahim's master and what he was like. 'Maybe he could be nice sometimes like Ghirahim and evil 9hen he's angry maybe-'

"Kyra?" She was cut off by Ghirahim's voice. She suddenly became aware that she was right in front of the castle doors.

"Huh... What? OH! Sorry." Was what came out of her mouth. She also noticed it was just her and Ghirahim now. "Sorry I kinda… spaced out…" She explained.

He sighed "Come on Kyra" He let go of her hand and open the two big black doors. They started to walk down a large hallway with black doors lined up on the Blood red walls. 'Figures' she thought. They came to the end of the hallway where two big doors stood when Ghirahim opened them there were stairs a big square-spiral staircase of stairs. She groaned and looking at Ghirahim with sad eyes.

"How far up?" She asked and looked at the staircase.

"What afraid of a little exercise?" He said mockingly. She glared at him for a second until she yelled

"YES!" then her expression calmed "WAIT A MINUTE!" she said feeling a neon light bulb go off in her head "what's up with the freaking stairs you can teleport cant you?" She said grabbing his arm.

"I'm happy climbing up the stairs" He stated

"Not with an annoyed Kyra your not" she retorted.

"I'm just not sure if I want to" He said.

"WHAT!... what do you mean by that!?" she was confused then something clicked he just wants to watch me climb up those stairs. So it wasn't that big a deal for her, but now she wasn't going down without a fight and still she didn't get the best sleep either. "You just want to watch me suffer, huh" He smiled "You know what we have gone from acquaintances to enemies!" she exclaimed looking at him. "well I'll let you know that I don't tire that easy." She stated.

"Good luck then" he said he leaned in and whispered in her ear "See you at the top" He then left diamonds. Natalya gasped feeling anger rise up inside her so, why not scream in hopes he hears you?

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, ARCH, ARCH ENEMIES NOW DAMN IT!" she screamed hoping he would hear. She looked behind her where the doors were still open to see a young demon standing there watching her obviously a little scared "what are you looking at!" she snapped he ran through a door "wait, I'm sorry" he was already gone. She then thought about running again now that Ghirahim was gone. But then a breath tickled her ear.

"Really think I left you now, already? You could just simply run away" She knew that voice and turned to see fading diamonds.

"Damn" she muttered. He was toying with her, typical. 'Fine let's play' she thought. She knew he was behind her. "You know I can just leave. Or at least try" She stated, quietly at the end but Ghirahim heard her.

"Where?" He asked innocently, too innocently. Natalya turned to see him and a gray wall behind him. She glared viciously at him and he chuckled. He then clicked his tongue "Now, now we can't have you leaving so soon you just got here not even 24 hours ago. Seriously now though" he got in her face and said "ta-ta" he then left in diamonds. She glared at every last diamond before moving. She also looked at all the places he could hide before starting up the stairs. The castle had 30 floors can you blame her.

"Let's go feet." she mumbled. She now wanted to go up the stairs and had determination written all over her face. 'When I get up there you better be ready Lord Ghirahim' she thought and also thought of what she will do and say to him when she gets there. Plotting her way up the stairs.

**Haha Ghirahim's going to regret that BWAHAHAHA!**

**Well ANYWAY while I am plotting the plan for my next chapter if you could please leave a review in the little box down there.**

**And all of you that do review can be my best friend^.^**


	5. Demise

**Chapter 5^.^ whoo! **

**And since I've heard Natalya seems Mary-Sueish sorry but there is kinda a reason for that and its in this chapter. **

**Same with the thing about Ghirahim being OOC there is a reason for that but it doesn't come up till later or the end of this story.**

**Sorry about grammar mistakes and such.**

**This story is just part one there is a series this one being before SS next one being during and the one or more after that will be after SS. But I only plan three stories for this series I like to call "Fabulous!" yeah not very creative buuuut it works:) and there MIGHT be more than three stories depends on things…**

**ALSO I would like to thank**

_**Ornamental-reciprocity, LegendOfZeldaFreak, zelda freak, vesperphoenix and Centikkime**_

**For being awesome and reviewing you guys have won yourself your favorite cookies^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: Well anyway I'm sure you know this by now BUT I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Ghirahim or Demise or other things that come up in the story that is owned by Nintendo**

**AND Natalya(Kyra), Adam, Romeo, Damien AND Arcadia are mine^.^ and any other characters or places I choose to make up and put in this story.**

When Natalya finally made it to the top she was a little sweaty but paid no mind to it. She flung the big white doors open.

"And there she is now." Ghirahim said when she barged in. She paid no attention to anyone else in the room but him. She had a glare that could rip a human's soul apart on her face. She then screamed

"One day I will get my revenge on you Lord Ghirahim! I will see and search through every book to find a spell to temporarily or permanently take your annoying magic away! And when I do that I will make you climb every last step of those stairs and when you reach the top, I WILL PUSH YOUR ASS DOWN! So you can do it all over again! And if you happen to die during that fall I will see if I can heal you like I did Romeo! And then watch every miserable step you take! And included with all that! I will, and I repeat, I WILL LET YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WILL FILL MY HEART WITH RAINBOWS, BITCH!" She made sure to use her loudest voice on the last sentence half the castle probably heard her. She was also right up in his face already. He was at a loss for words, but only for a second. He then smiled

"Now where would you get the magic to conjure up a spell like that?" He said calmly he then sighed "Besides revenge is a little low for a good guy right?" he asked. She went to punch his face but ended up hitting air. She figured he was behind her. In the few second's she devised a beautiful plan… in her opinion anyway. She smirked to herself, and then put on an angry face, Acting.

"Umm Ghirah-" She glared at Adam who saw her face "Never mind" he said. One, Because of the glare. Two, he really wanted to see what she was thinking. All three other Demons she met were sitting on a long bench/chair thing next to each other to. She then spoke to answer Ghirahim

"Evil wakes in vengeance, be careful what you choose." She then turned to punch him. Except with different body movements. He teleported and started talking

"Foolish Gi-" He never finished his sentence because Natalya's foot was thrown back and he was kicked so hard in the stomach he went into the wall 5 ft. behind them. She got

"Ohhh's" from the other demon's as if she just came up with a big comeback to some jerk at school. She walked up to Ghirahim who was hunched over on the floor coughing up some black blood.

"I told you not to piss me off at four in the morning Foolish boy." She stated sardonically. She then sat next to Adam on the bench and gave the guy's a high five when she walked by.

"You will regret that you irksome gadfly" He stated standing up.

"If I'm such a terrible bug, then you must be a beautiful blessed butterfly just waiting to be caught, killed and displayed as a trophy" Natalya said back standing up. They walked next to each other now face-to-face.

"Why you" He said angrily then put a Rapier to her neck.

'Damn it couldn't he have just not taken my weapons'. She thought realizing that it had to be him when she couldn't find her sword and shield this morning. Then again why would he let her keep them?

"What, Are you going to kill me. You go on ahead" She told him her glare somehow managing to get deeper and a little dark. He cut a little bit of her skin on her neck letting some drops of blood drip.

"I would but it is not my choice to. I would most definitely LOVE to beat you within an inch of your life!" he growled.

"I'd like to see you try" She stated "Killing someone over kicking you, talk about anger-management" She growled.

"Kicking someone over having them walk up the stairs is rather cruel also" He also growled.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Adam said trying to see if he could get there attention… even saying that didn't work.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled at him. He then turned to his friends.

"They didn't deny it." He said shrugging and smiling but just joking around with his attempt to shut them up. The other demons laughed.

"Why don't you just put me back where you brought me so I wont have to see your face anymore same deal for you doesn't that sound promising!" she stated trying to deal with the demon.

"Again not my choice but you wouldn't get out of here that easily" Ghirahim said.

"You know what-" Natalya was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" A loud and deep voice shouted. Scaring the crap out of everyone. Natalya looked over at the new demon. He was very tall, large and muscular with pitch black skin. And long red/orange/yellow hair he had in a ponytail. "That is enough!" he stated quieter. Natalya looked at Ghirahim once he noticed she was looking at him, which was instantly he licked her blood off his sword smiling at her she glared at him then looked to the new demon. She stepped up to him (He was behind a desk with papers in the Demon language covering it) she held out her hand

"Hi I'm-" she started.

"I know very well who you are" He said. She dropped her hand. Ghirahim walked up next to her.

"Kyra this is my Master, Demise" He stated. She didn't notice him walk up next to her so she jumped a little when he spoke.

'Typical name' she thought. She glared at Ghirahim for scaring her a second later she looked at Demise with a plain expression but fear in her eyes. He saw the fear and said

"There is no need to be afraid Kyra" He said. She responded by raising an eyebrow and stepping back. That just resulted in a simple laugh from the Demon King. "Ghirahim told me of your dream on your way up the stairs so I believe that is why you're scared, this here is my humanoid form don't worry nothing bad will happen to you unless you deserve it." He stated nicely. She still had the plain face then smirked and looked to Ghirahim.

"Wow you must have really screwed up" He had anger flash through his eyes but calmed and said

"Just a simple mistake that's all"

"Yeah simple enough to get a poisoned whip and cursed dagger." She said still smirking. He looked a little surprised about that and asked

"How did you know the whip was poisoned or the dagger cursed"

"Because of deductive reasoning I saw the whip dripping and your skin burn on contact with it so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it was Cenevine" She said, then continued. "And I'm gonna take another wild guess and saw this was thirty years ago when a certain Sheikah by the name of Impa escaped this realm somehow when you guys were searching for the Goddess, I read that a Demon Superior let her get away Which I'm guessing was you Lord Ghirahim that was the only big event that happened that happened that I know of besides the first war that got the Demon's separated. So your hand would be healed already but it isn't so Am I right?" She asked. Not even she knew where her guesses came from they just came to her mind so she decided to just go with it.

"How!?" was all he said very

"Easy I read a lot of book probably most of the ones on the surface. I also have a rather well memory well most things after I was 5 I cant remember a thing before then" She answered lying because she honestly had no idea but she was honest about the memory thing.

"You are a very wise young woman I'm sure you could maybe stay and become one of us possibly" Natalya just looked at him wide-eyed and didn't think twice before yelling at him

"I WILL NEVER BECOME ONE OF YOU I AM NOT A COLD BLOODED KILLER AND HOPE TO NEVER BE JUST… EVIL!"

"Evil wakes in vengeance, be careful what you choose" Ghirahim said mimicking what she said earlier. Before he could teleport she smacked him across the face then went out of the room she came in slamming them very hard behind her and sitting on the top step. She was silently crying and started singing it seems to cheer her up when she's down.

"I'm alone

On my own

And that's all I know

I'll be strong

I'll be wrong

Oh but life goes on

Oh I'm just a girl

Tryna find a place in this world…"

She just sang that over and over again sometimes cracking over the words while she kept thinking of the events since she heard that first Bokoblin and how Selena must be going insane searching for her. Completely Oblivious to everything around her.

While she was doing this there was a different thing going on, on the other side of the big doors. Demise had teleported out in a burst of fire to get something while the Demon's were staring at the door.

"Wow Smart, Funny, Pretty, Bitchy, Kicks-Ass and you two seem to have a rather 'complicated' relationship a day or not it must be love at first sight" Adam teased Damien and Romeo laughed a little then Ghirahim said

"She also has a beautiful voice" They all heard her singing and cracking over her words as if she were crying. Ghirahim snapped back to reality and registered what he just said. His face was a PRICELESS shock, confusion and 'WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT' look and everyone but him started cracking up BIG TIME. Just then Demise came back with a book he put on his desk.

"Okay my suspicions have been answered." He started. He was now in his true form. But noticed no one was paying attention to him he summoned up a few Cenevine covered daggers and sent them flying at the Demons. It slashed a cut on each of their right cheeks leaving a very irritated cut and black skin around it along with pitch black veins near the cut. They hissed in pain.

"Sorry Master" and "Sorry King" came out of there mouths as they put their full attention on Demise.

"Good now that I have your attention I believe I know what Kyra is" Demise stated

"What she _is?_" Asked the Demon's.

"Yes you idiots isn't that what I just said!?" Demise asked Furiously with his fire hair flaring. All of them nodded. "Okay there are only two possible things she could be according to my books. One being The Goddess's sister Kiera and Two being one of the five Angels. Since Kiera was Killed Many years ago by our God Creastero before he was locked away in Hell. She must be one of the five Angel's The Angel of The Day/Light, Dark/Night, Stars, dreams or The Angel of the Triforce. Since she had that dream last night it is very possible she is the Angel of dreams This is very good… mostly. The Angel's were like sister's to the Goddess and know everything about her. The bad part is the Goddess put all of the Angels into hiding years ago to protect them. Each of them have some one who care for and protect them. I am very surprised you managed to capture her un-knowing of her abilities Ghirahim. Kyra would have no memory of anything so torture wouldn't get very far but I have thought up a new plan. I believe you guy's should 'Be friends' with her and let her stay in your mansion. Try to get her to share things with you most likely her dreams because that is the only possible way besides the Goddess where she can get any of her memory's understood"

"Yes Master" Ghirahim said while the others nodded.

"And you better not even begin to like her because that will bring a weakness to you." Demise added he looked at the looks the Demons were trying to hide. "Unless that is you already like her" he said in a deep voice. He summoned up Black Fiery daggers that he left spinning in the air "but you wouldn't cross me, would you?" he asked and growled.

"No Master" They all said in unison.

"Good now-" he was cut off by the doors flying open and a tear-streak faced Natalya.

"Okay I'm sorry for getting so angry with you Lord Ghirahim and King Demise but you know this doesn't happen every day at least try to see things with my point of view" She sighed "Now that I've apologized what's the game plan what do I do as a slave" She asked thinking maybe if they gained their trust she could escape when they least expect it… or at least try. Demise returned to his Humanoid form and said

"Well as I was just saying you will reside with Ghirahim and the other's understood?" He asked nicely

"Yes King Demise" Demon's seem to like it when your formal. He held out his hand

"Very good" He said Natalya shook his hand. When Natalya let go Ghirahim took hold of her hand. When she looked to the other Demon's she saw smoke.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered they both smiled and left in diamonds.

**This one was even LONGER! Chp. 2 is still the longest though... Hope you liked also my Best-Friends birthday is in TODAY AUG. 11! I wouldn't have had the whole idea of this story if it wasn't for her! So your reviews could be a (maybe late depends on when you review) Birthday present I'm sure it will fill her heart with rainbows as it does mine :)**

**P.S. the line "Evil Wakes In Vengeance, Be careful what you choose" is from Silent Hill it's one of my fav quotes from the movie and probably the only quote I'm going to have in this Story besides the lyrics (I don't want to post my own lyrics because I have before and ppl stole them so I'll post my own lyrics after I post the actual songs online)**

**The song she was singing is "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift I just thought it kinda fit.**

**I'm really 2nd guessing myself here should i continue or not? So please Review for me and my friend^.^ Thanks**

**-Kyra^.^**


	6. Freak

**Here is chapter 6 enjoy**

**ALSO… O-O why would you read to Chp. 5 if 'you cant even read this' IDK well whatever I don't really like the story much anyway. I like what ive got done of the second one though and i havent even started the third...**

**ALSO… Azazel = uh-zay-zul and Ayanita = ae-yah-neet-ah just in case you didn't know how to pronunciate the names:) they are more OC's in this Chp.**

**And I know it's kind of pathetic with the different colored demon's….**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Right after everyone left Demise dropped the 'nice' act and called for Azazel and Ayanita.

"Yes master?" They asked in unison. That creepy twin unison. Azazel and Ayanita are twin's. Though they only looked 12 they were much older. They have light purple skin. Azazel had short messy hair as Ayanita's was straight and went just below her shoulders. Both the same color a baby-blue their eyes were both icy-blue. Ayanita wore a light blue sleeveless dress matching her hair with long white socks that hit below her knee's and Mary-Jane's that are the same color as her dress. Azazel wore a cotton short sleeved shirt same color as his hair, his pants were white and he wore sneakers same color as his shirt. They looked almost exactly alike. Though they had the sweet appearance, they were all but. When they appeared they were splattered in a lot of crimson blood. Smiling sadistically.

"I want you two to get washed up…" He was cut off as they clapped in unison and were completely clean. "Now I want you to go and watch Kyra. She is staying in Ghirahim's mansion. Don't let anyone see you. Understood." He stated other than asked. The twins were some of the superior demon's in Arcadia they could turn invisible and hide their aura's from other's.

"Yes Master" They said again in unison. They then disappeared in blue and purple star's. appearing in the same room where Ghirahim and Natalya were. Except invisible and watching.

"Goddess, I wish I could teleport its freakin' wicked" Natalya said. She looked at Ghirahim.

"Well you have been surprising us with you abilities the while you have been here maybe one day you will be able to" He said. She smiled a 'That would be the coolest. Thing. EVER!' smile. It faded when she saw his cheek. She got a plan. Not bothering to tell Ghirahim it she stepped in front of him and touched the mark. He winced.

"Sorry." She quickly said. "Now wait" she went to touch it again but he moved his head back and raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute let me touch it!" she said.

"Now, why would I let you do that?" Ghirahim asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"If I can bring your friend back from the dead by wishing, maybe I can heal you by thinking and actually trying." She answered he seemed to consider this. He sighed. Then he moved his face back. (They were still uncautiously holding hands from when they first came here.) "Thank you" She said and they both shut their eyes. Ghirahim remained still when she touched his cheek with her free hand after about ten seconds nothing happened so he opened his eyes, only to shut them again when a white light came from her fingers. He felt a weird feeling in his cheek and the pain was gone, He then opened his eyes again to a surprised looking Natalya. Right before, that split second before she took her hand off his cheek three certain Demon's appeared in the room seeing the scene and laughing hysterically. Natalya pulled away and blushed while Ghirahim stood straight looking at the demons waiting for them to be quiet.

"Oh… My… Goddess… That there… just that… was perfect… PICTURE PERFECT!" Adam said between laughs. Natalya just stood there awkwardly feeling the heat in her cheeks.

'Now I really wish I could teleport' Natalya thought. They died down the laughter a little bit and Damien spoke up

"Whoa Ghira, how did your face heal so quick…?" he asked and cocked his head to the side. Natalya looked at him and answered

"Like this." She then went to touch his cheek and he also leaned back. "Will you princesses be men and let me touch tour freakin' cheek and heal you!" She said jokingly. They seemed surprised but knew that this must be one of her power's since she was an Angel or at least part Angel now. He moved his face back and let her heal it. She did so to the other guy's too.

"Damn that's cool" Adam said when she finished healing him.

"Yeah I have my awesome moments " She said because this was one of the coolest times in her life then continued before the demon's could make any more jokes " and now you know what was going on when you arrived here."

"But then why were you holding hands?" Damien asked. Natalya didn't even notice they were holding hands.

"What?" She asked but before he could answer she said "When we came here we were holding hands so I could actually come with him instead of stay with your master."

"He could have grabbed your shoulder." He said in a high voice. Natalya had nothing to say to that she looked to Ghirahim who just stood emotionless watching us probably waiting for the conversation to be over because adding another person will just make it longer. She gave out a sigh and muttered damn.

"Well I can put my escape plan on hold what are you guy's up to?" She asked changing the subject Adam caught on and rolled his eyes.

"Escape Plan?" Ghirahim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She quickly answered. Ghirahim just said 'hmmm' while flipping his hair (for it to just fall back) and watching her. She was devising a plan but decided what could be hurt by putting that off for a day. She started thinking how Selena must be going nuts by now.

"Well Kay, why don't we go on a grand, royal" Adam said pointing to Ghirahim "Tour of Arcadia!" He exclaimed. Ghirahim just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kay?" She asked.

"Well since we all of us are a little closer than acquaintances" he went to her ear and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "Some of us way closer" She then noticed there was no laughing and that the other's were gone. Thank Goddess "we could be on a nickname basis" Adam finished, talking again.

"Ohhh" she said.

"I still prefer Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim said.

"Woah, woah, woah your giving yourself your own nickname you cant do that!" Natalya said in her 'Matter of Fact' Voice.

"Yes I can"

"Who died and made you Queen?" She asked unable to hide a smile.

"You forget your place Kyra"

"My place, Ghira I'm not an Idjit my place is…" she used the nickname that she heard the demons call him. He didn't look to happy. Then she looked at the floor between him and her "Approximately 3 ft. 5 in. away from you." She said then took a step back "4 ft. 4 in." She looked up at him and smiled. There was laughing and saw the other two were back. She was curious where they went to but brushed it away when Ghirahim spoke.

"You think your so funny." He said.

-ShutupShutupShutup- her mind told her "I think I'm adorable" She retorted and gave off a smile. She didn't really think she was adorable at all but no way could she keep that in no matter what her brain said.

"I do believe no one else thought that back at home child" Ghirahim said "Freak" he added annoyed with her. He crossed his arms and turned around. She heard that word directed at her too many times to just let it go.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**What's she gonna do now? Will she get frustrated and kick his ass again, just leave or forget it? Well you will have to wait til' I complete the next chapter… hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review! **

**-Kyra**


	7. Tension

**Chapter 7 it may not be what you expected but it's what I wrote and if you don't like it go and read some other fanfic. I'm not very happy with this Chapter but ENJOY! and sorry for any grammar issues and such!**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

She felt her eyes sting but she tried not to cry in front of him. She knew she couldn't hold the tears in forever

"How could you even say that its true demons are not in possession of hearts!" She screamed. She then stormed out of the room. She knew they probably put a spell on the mansion to keep her from leaving. So instead she decided to explore it and maybe find the kitchen because she hasn't eaten since before Ghirahim kidnapped her and just now realizing that as her stomach growled. So she walked through the unknown hallways with Silent tear's streaming down her face.

"Goddess you guys are worse than a married couple..." Adam said while teleporting out to find Natalya. Since she was under the Goddess' protection they couldn't sense her even in their realm.

"Guess we should forget the tour today… could you be maybe a little more kind, I mean, you heard King Demise there is a big chance she is the Angel of dreams. What if she is? What if she remembers and dreams about you Ghirahim? You do remember what had happened right?" Damien asked.

"I remember… everything" Ghirahim said clenching his fist and growling on the last word.

"Then you should be a little nicer she has probably been bullied all her life take it easy Demon or not we have hearts… well some of us." Damien said. "I'll go help Adam find her." He then disappeared.

"It's been a fucking day dude and you two have had huge fights over 1 Stairs and 2 Nicknames seriously what the hell?! So she says some stuff big deal but just seriously!" Romeo said to Ghirahim when they were the only two left. He wouldn't meet Romeo's gaze realizing how stupid it really was.

"Well I'm not apologizing if that's what you want!" He snapped after a minute of thought.

"Well you should!" Romeo snapped back. "We may be Demon's but we are very much in possession of hearts."

"I may be the Demon Lord but have you forgotten I'm not exactly a Demon now am I." He said back.

"We have been best friends more like brothers since we were born… or created" He said the last part before Ghirahim could state that he wasn't born but created by Demise. "But you used to be a lot nicer and if you were the same you I know you would apologize" He said wondering how Ghirahim, his basically brother, could grow so cruel. "I mean I'm not just talking about Kyra I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while now you have just been growing worse and worse! But anyways you should show her more respect by what has been said I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her!" He was yelling by the end. Ghirahim just looked at him in disbelief for what he just said and how did he know it was probably Kyra that brought him back. "Yes Ghirahim I know I wasn't exactly sleeping when we were back in my room I was just too weak to move!"

"I was created for Evil did you ever once think I have always been like this? And I will treat her… fairly if that will make you happy, okay?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes it will make me rather happy and No I don't believe you have always been like this because you used to care more for many things now it's you just don't give a damn. I bet half the time you don't even give a rats ass about me half the time" He kind of regretted the words coming out of his mouth but he was too angry to care "I just want the old you back and if your too dark side DON'T come to me with your problem's cause I just WONT BE THERE!" Romeo ended screaming by now.

"WELL FINE I WONT NEED YOU ANYWAY!" Ghirahim instantly regretted those words "Romeo…" There was a moment of silence as a tear formed in Romeo's left eye, rolled down his cheek and splashed on the floor sparkling in the light coming from the window. "I'm sorry.." He was cut off

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Romeo screamed then he was gone in a second.

**OoooooO**

"Hey Kyra he didn't mean it he just has issues" Adam said when he found her.

"Yeah like I'm trusting a single word from a demon's mouth!" She snapped still walking.

"Kyra-"

"How do I know you're not just pretending to care?! What if you're just trying to gain my trust then next thing I know I'm in a fucking torture chamber?! Just putting me through living HELL worse than the hell your Royal-pain-in-the-ass pulled me from?! Huh how can I trust ONE FUCKING WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH! How do I even-" She was cut off by Adam.

"You don't" He said.

"What?" she was sort of confused.

"You don't, You just plain out don't know hell I don't even know what's going to happen to you! But I could be lying this second, right now You just don't know but do you honestly have no choice do you?" He said completely serious.

"Well I- I" She didn't know what to say for once.

"Exactly, Maybe were helping in a way, maybe were not we could be manipulating you this very and every other seconds! You don't know maybe were just trying to get you to tell us your feelings and other things but we could be lying so when you actually do say something we'll tease and toy with you! Maybe were just waiting for the right moment to break out your Hell! Because maybe were just heartless Sons-of-bitches damned to Hell! Just because of our stupid ancestor's and fearsome rulers maybe some of us are freaks too-" He was cut off.

"So your saying I'm a freak now?" Natalya asked on the verge of yelling.

"By the proper Definition, Yes Kyra I am." Then he continued what he was saying before " Maybe some of us are freaks too, its possible, maybe, maybe not. The answer to all of your question's is: YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" He screamed the last five words extremely loud that Damien heard from the other side of the Mansion and appeared behind Natalya. Natalya didn't know what to say and just started crying and sobbing. Adam hugged her while she sobbed in his chest. Damien didn't know what to do then spoke up when Natalya was a little more quiet

"GROUP HUUUUUG!" He yelled while giving Adam and Natalya a super hug that made them all fall to the ground. Natalya couldn't help but quiet more and laugh a little.

"You guy's play a good manipulative game." She stated getting up. "Could-Could I go to may room" she asked cracking over her words some. Adam just sighed grabbed her shoulder and snapped and they were there.

"Of course you can" He said "I'll be right back with some lunch food" He said thinking she would be hungry since she hasn't eaten yet.

"YES, PLEASE ADAM!" She said in her excited voice. Damien disappeared and came back with a plate of spaghetti.

"Or he will be getting your food" Adam said after noticing the plate of food in his hands.

"MY FAVORITE" Natalya said "I rarely ever got to eat anything back at home!" She had the plate and put it on a coffee table in the middle of the room "No offense guys but I have manners and eat with silverware…" She said noticing the lack of eating utensils.

"Oh right, Sorry forgot" Damien said. He was about to snap when Adam stopped him.

"Woah dude its my turn to help her." He snapped and there was silverware properly placed next to her plate. "Your silverware m'lady" He said jokingly while bowing. Natalya just rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"Um sir Adam I do believe I need no spoon." She said joking around too.

"Well my queen-" Damien started then disappeared then appeared next to her with a cup of tea and a bottle of honey. "I do believe you now do." Natalya laughed and pushed him away from her and put the honey in the tea and used her spoon.

"Thank you sir Damien." She then took a step lifting her pinky up. "Delightful" She said then started eating fancy with a fork and knife. After she swallowed her 4th fancy bite they all started laughing.

'These guy's have known me for a day and can already cheer me up maybe they aren't so bad after all….. MAYBE!' She thought. She then took a sip of tea

"Oh, We can be pretty bad" a new voice came from behind her resulting in her spitting up her tea out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She then realized she recognized the voice and her expression darkened.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**oooohhh mystery (Reffering to beggining quote "I remember… everything" Ghirahim said clenching his fist and growling on the last word." Unquote... and tension) will Ghirahim and everyone make up or fall apart... Stay tuned for next Chapter! Which I promise is better! Please Review, Reviews are the only things that help me continue this!**


	8. A Clean Slate

**For those of you who have been waiting CHAPTER EIGHTTT! thanks for the favs and Reviews it makes me SOOOOOO HAPPY! Even if you didn't like the story I'm okay to hear if you did or didn't!**

**All Mentions:)**

**Follows!**

im-still-your-zelda

RedNemi

Centikkime

mikumikunishiteageru

**Favs!**

im-still-your-zelda

RedNemi

mikumikunishiteageru

**Reviews!**

ornamental-reciprocity

im-still-your-zelda

RedNemi

LegendOfZeldaFreak

zelda freak

vesperphoenix

Centikkime

O-O

**And thanks to** mikumikunishiteageru** for having my story in a community^.^**

**And OMG 708 views and 275 visitors so far O.o! So cool^.^!**

**Also I'm so sorry about my grammar English is my worst class but i still try! at least I do better than some people right? Yes.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

_Previously on 'You Fill My Heart With Rainbows!'_

'These guy's have known me for a day and can already cheer me up maybe they aren't so bad after all….. MAYBE!' She thought. She then took a sip of tea.

"Oh, We can be pretty bad" a new voice came from behind her resulting in her spitting up her tea out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She then realized she recognized the voice and her expression darkened.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

"yes _YOU_ can I haven't seen anything bad out of anyone else yet!" she said then realized something. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU CAN READ MINDS?!" She yelled "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THAT?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" She asked-yelling-

"Yes I can and don't worry that was only the first time I read your thoughts" He leaned right next to her and whispered in her ear "maybe." She went white, which is pretty colorless compared to her original skin. He leaned back up to his standing position. "I've been here the whole time….. and I would like to say something" he paused.

"Well are you gonna keep us waiting princess I was pretty happy without you around so pick it up!" Natalya snapped. Ghirahim growled at that and glared at Natalya (who was now standing up looking him in the eyes.) The other demons just watched. Ghirahim cleared his expression and sighed. Natalya glared deeper.

"I would like to apologize, Okay!" He said quickly. Natalya just looked at him with a very confused face.

"Well I-I I'm sorry too I did sort of… start it…?" She replied confused.

"I would like to start from here on out with a clean slate sound good!" He said.

"Ummm… okay fine I… guess so… but I would still like to stay to my temporary room for the day… if that's okay of course…" She said still a little, okay completely confused.

"It's your room now, Kyra and you may." He said his expression neutral.

"Okay thanks?" She said then he bowed.

"Anything for you M'lady." He said dramatically then disappeared into a cloud of diamonds.

"Okay, well at least we know one fact he was here the whole time." Natalya said. The other's were just looking at where Ghirahim disappeared with adorable confused faces. Natalya laughed a little when she saw them.

"What the hell just happened?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea… where is Romeo?" Damien asked. Adam looked over to him and shrugged. Damien sighed and said

"I'll go find him" and left black smoke.

"Well I guess its just you and me now." Adam said after a minute of just standing.

"Yeah don't you have anyth-" She was cut off by Damien re appearing with a concerned look on his face. "Is Romeo okay?" Natalya asked first before Adam. Worry etched in her voice.

"Uh, Adam come with me, Romeo's room" He said. Then they left Natalya. She groaned. Natalya finished her spaghetti within a couple minutes and left the plate there to go see Romeo since she knew where his room was from the first day.

"Romeo I'm sure Ghirahim didn't mean it he has just got anger issues you know that more than anyone nothing to get to upset about... how about we all start on a clean slate!" Adam said. Natalya couldn't help herself so she eavesdropped unknowing of what she would hear next would change her life forever.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay I know its SUPERSHORT! But I couldn't resist that cliffhanger...! Well TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE AND REVIEW! IT WOULD BE VERY AMAZINGG IF YOU DID!


	9. Eavesdropping

**Hello everyone who actually reads this... CHAPTER NINE! Enjoy and review please^.^**

**All Mentions(Again)**

**Vampgirl1298, RedNemi, mikumikunishiteageru, im-still-your-zelda, GlissGirl99, Centikkime, O-O, vesperphoenix, zelda freak, LegendOfZeldaFreak, ornamental-reciprocity.**

**Thank you guys for Reviewing, Favoriting and Following my Story^.^!**

**And Also Thanks for the Awesome RedNemi who edited this Chapter!**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

_**Previously on 'You Fill My Heart With Rainbows!'**_

"Yeah don't you have anyth-" She was cut off by Damien re appearing with a concerned look on his face. "Is Romeo okay?" Natalya asked first before Adam. Worry etched in her voice.

"Uh, Adam come with me, Romeo's room" He said. Then they left Natalya. She groaned. Natalya finished her spaghetti within a couple minutes and left the plate there to go see Romeo since she knew where his room was from the first day.

"Romeo I'm sure Ghirahim didn't mean it he has just got anger issues you know that more than anyone nothing to get to upset about... how about we all start on a clean slate!" Adam said. Natalya couldn't help herself so she eavesdropped unknowing of what she would hear next would change her life forever.

**OooooooooooO**

"A clean slate? Are you kidding me!? Ghirahim is acting more and more like Demise and he refuses to apologize to Kyra, not to mention he APPARENTLY doesn't need me anymore!" Romeo said, obviously irritated.

"Romeo, he was just upset—you know he tends to overreact. Anyway he apologized to Kyra and she accepted his offer to start off on a clean slate. You two should make up too!" Adam said.

"He what?"

"You heard Adam; Ghirahim apologized. I'm pretty sure he feels really bad about what he said to you, too. He's probably moping around all sad right now," Damien said. Natalya tried to picture Ghirahim moping around all sad, and the result in her head caused her to try and muffle giggles.

"Really? Well… I guess it was wrong to said what I said, but… what are we supposed to do?" He sighed, "I'm happy he apologized, I am, but… what about when Kyra gets her memory back? She'll probably hate us all and won't care much for clean slates, and Demise will probably put her through hell to find out what she knows, and I KNOW you guys don't want that to happen, again" Romeo said, and his tone seemed sad. Natalya wondered what he was talking about—she had never heard the things Romeo had said before. For a moment she wondered if they had randomly begun talking about a different girl named Kyra, but they were still talking in the context of Ghirahim apologizing to this Kyra... what the hell were they talking about?

"It's not like it's our fault! I would prefer it if you wouldn't bring that up." Adam's voice cracked. "Maybe she isn't-"

"Adam, you heard Demise when he was going on about her abilities and such. I still remember, and there is no doubt—she has to be the Angel of Dreams!" Romeo was crying, if Natalya was to judge by his tone. Now she was really confused. Angel of Dreams? You've GOT to be joking. This is just too insane.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it and enjoy our lives now, shall we?" Adam snarled.

"Guys, STOP BEING IDIOTS, THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO!" The new voice sounded like Ghirahim. "If we help her, we will die; Master has probably got Azazel and Ayanita on our tails, and they are probably listening to our conversation right now. Unless she manages to escape like she did before, she's stuck with us!" It was definitely Ghirahim, yes. "I live to serve Demise either way, so I would appreciate it if you didn't help her. Not like she matters too much anyway..." He muttered the last part, but Natalya still heard and she gasped as anger welled inside of her. She was still confused, but if what they were saying was true, she wasn't saying anything to any of them. Damien cut off Romeo's cursing.

"Did you guys hear something?" he asked. Damn. She started walked away, down the hall. As she left she heard faintly, "Where's Kyra?"

**OoooooO**

_**Damien's POV**_

After Ghirahim spoke, I sword I heard a gasp from outside the door. "Did you guys hear something?" When they shook their heads, I thought maybe I had imagined it, but then something clicked in my head. Just in case, I asked, "Where's Kyra?" They just stared at me. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared and reappeared a moment later.

"She's not in her room," he said. I went through the doors and looked down one end of the hallway. Nothing. I looked down the other end just in time to see a figure quickly turn the corner at the end of the hall. I pointed down the hallway and ran after her. "Down there," I yelled.

**OoooooO **

_**Natalya/Kyra's POV**_

They were using me! I couldn't believe it! At least Romeo and the others cared—Ghirahim didn't seem to give a damn, though. To him, I was just a toy, a piece in their game. I was just a pawn—no, a queen, queens are way cooler and have more moving options. Angel of Dreams? They have GOT to be kidding me! I'll be an Angel when Hell freezes over! Although...come to think of it, it would explain a few things. I sighed. I needed to find out more about this 'Angel of Dreams' thing and why it is they think that's me. Suddenly Damien appeared in front of me. I struggled not to cry and put on a nice act for them.

"Hey, Damien, how are you?" I asked, pretending nothing happened. The others appeared behind him, Ghirahim among them. I felt rage boiling inside of me, but I didn't show it. "Romeo, there you are! I was just looking for you but I forgot where your room was...and I got kinda lost...but are you okay? I was worried!" I looked straight at him. This is the best excuse I can come up with, please buy it.

"Did you hear anything at all?" Damien asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"Like what?" My eyes widened in mock excitement and I asked, "Is this place haunted? Because that would be creepy yet amazing!" This would be a cool place for ghost hunting, but I knew what they were talking about. Then, though I did my best to hide it, a heart-sinking realization dawned on me: Ghirahim can read minds. But apparently, since he didn't say anything about it and the other demons' relaxed, he doesn't always read minds. FUCK YEAH! THEY BOUGHT IT! Well, if I were Ghirahim, I would have been reading my mind in this situation, but I assumed that maybe he can only do it at certain times or maybe it drains his magic.

"This mansion may be haunted; there have been..." Ghirahim paused and smiled evilly, "...many murders here." I widened my eyes a little in fear, but smiled a sadistic smile, which got me a few questioning looks.

"Well, I know what I'M doing in MY free time!" They gave me more questioning looks. "GHOST HUNTING!" I grinned and ran off to my room. As soon as I entered, the mask was lifted and my tears broke free from their banks and ran freely. I slammed the door and sifted through the stuff in my bag.

Flashlight...notebooks...writing utensils...Strify...dirty clothes...water, ooh water! I drank the water quickly and returned to the bag. Lip gloss, rupees—ah! Here we go, my bow and arrows. Heh. Ghirahim didn't expect this, did he? The bag was magic; it had an extension spell on it so it could hold many things. The bow was special too; it could grow to the right size for me whenever I held it and the quiver never runs out of arrows. They were both gold and white with some black mixed in with a beautiful design of circles, lines, and swirls. When I use an arrow, it just disappears. Selena gave them to me a few years ago to defend myself—only in emergencies, of course—but it was easily my favorite toy. I would have used it against those damned Bokoblins if the one hadn't bashed my arm. It was also magic repellant. If someone who I don't want touching it touches it, their skin burns on contact. I put the bow and quiver on a strap slung about my person, who cares what the demons think! I started to cry again, quietly. I rarely make much noise when I cry. Perhaps now would be a good time to check out the stuff about that Angel...I wiped the tears away and looked in the mirror to check for smudges and traces of sadness. Finding none, I put a smile on. But Instead of looking HIM! I yelled

"GHIRAHIM!"

He appeared, annoyed. "Whatever happened to 'Lord Ghirahim'?" He asked. I smirked,

"We're friends, right?" I teased him. He sighed, then noticed the bow. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He snapped again. Still nothing.

"Where did you get that weapon?" he asked.

"Oh this? I've had it for several years now, so I have a good aim." My eyes narrowed and I glared at him, "So don't fuck too much with me." He disappeared. Moments later, there was a sizzle, followed by a 'dammit' from behind me and the smell of burning skin. "Oh, I may have forgotten to mention that I'm one of the only people who can touch it." He glared at me, holding his injured hand. I rolled my eyes and took it. He winced, but knew what I was doing this time. I healed it. We may have had a clean slate, but it doesn't hurt to tease with pain when you know what he said, does it? I smiled at him and he growled. I spoke up before he left. "Hey, before you snap outta here, can I ask you something?" I hoped he wouldn't disappear. I would have asked one of the other demons, but I couldn't resist having Ghirahim hurt—that's why I called him in the first place.

"What do you want now?" he hissed.

"Do you have a library?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He nodded. There was a pause.

"Well, where is it?" I snapped.

"You have quite the attitude and I advise that you rid of it," he shot back. I smirked and sarcastically said,

"My dear Lord Ghirahim, my Master," I bowed, "Would you please direct me to this Library of which you speak?" He rolled his eyes at my display and sighed, gave me directions, and soon I was off to find out more things about magic, demons, angels, and anything else I might like to know.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**So what did everyone think? It took me a while to figure out the beginning dialogue and I'm not proud of it I guess I could've done better….**

**Also I just checked and OMG! OVER 1000 VIEWS AND OVER 300 VISITORS! sorry I just find that pretty cool^.^!**

**Please Review^.^!**


	10. April

**Okay I finally thought of something for the next Chapter! But your not gonna hear the stories about the past and Angels I am still KINDA stuck on the writing for thatDX! But I will get it soon enough. it is coming though^.^ prolly in bits & pieces... So i have thought of another idea to keep fans of this fanfic entertained;)**

**All Mentions(Again)**

**Wingscutdarkness, Vampgirl1298, RedNemi, mikumikunishiteageru, im-still-your-zelda, DJMasterJay, GlissGirl99, Centikkime, O-O, vesperphoenix, zelda freak, LegendOfZeldaFreak, ornamental-reciprocity.**

**Thank you guys for Reviewing, Favoriting and Following my Story^.^!**

**And Also Thanks for the Amazing RedNemi who edited this Chapter!**

* * *

I opened the doors to the library and met pitch darkness, aside from the dim light that leaked in from the hallway. I felt around and found a light switch and flicked it on, and saw shelves of books and a HUGE window that covered the wall all the way from the floor to the ceiling, and I realized that the reason it was so dark out was because the night had come at some point. It wasn't surprising; it had been a LONG day. I decided that I could control my curiosity for another day, since lethargy was beginning to hit, and I shut the light off again and headed back through the hallways to my room. By the time I made it and took off the dress Ghirahim gave me, I was so tired and out of energy that I decided to just go straight to bed in my underwear instead of bothering to put my nightgown on.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Tis now morning in Natalya's room O.o.**

"This will never work—and Adam, why can't you do this?" Ghirahim's voice was a whisper.

"Because it will be soooo much more hilarious if you do it," Adam explained, also whispering.

"That is reasonable, I suppose..." Ghirahim's voice trailed off.

"Exactly. Now go," Adam commanded in voice giddy with anticipation.

"You owe me for this," Ghirahim hissed.

"Just wait 'til you see the expression on Kyra's face," Adam said. "You can consider yourself paid in full with a tip!" The other demons waved an invisibility spell over themselves and watched.

OoooooO

**Natalya's POV**

**Just a few minutes later...**

I woke to the strange feeling of skin contact to my waist and someone breathing out on my head. Wait...WHAT!? I groaned and turned my head to see who it was, and when I saw I shrieked and jumped away from him and fell out of the bed, and I quickly pulled myself up.

"Ghirahim...What the FUCK!?" I screamed, completely awake now and probably looking like crap. He sat up, half under the covers, stretching and yawning...shirtless. I remembered I was only in my underwear, and turned probably more crimson than blood. I quickly yanked a long-sleeved light blue sweater dress from my bag and threw it on.

"Good morning, Darling," he said. Woah, woah, woah...Did he just call me..."Darling"? What the hell is up? I stumbled backwards as he appeared in front o f me, thank GODDESS he was at least wearing pants.

"What are you-" I was cut off as he kissed me. He KISSED me? It was so weird...and familiar. Okay, this was getting too weird for me; I came back to reality and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, confused as hell.

"Do you not remember?" he asked. There was a mischievous hint in his eyes, and a terrified look flashed across my face.

"Yes, I remember every minute with you and nothing kissy ever happened," I snapped, with no other clue as to how to express my thoughts. He just chuckled and disappeared, and suddenly hugged me from my back. I stiffened.

"That is disappointing...I suppose I'll just have to make you remember," he purred into my ear, then bit the tip. I gasped and whirled around only to meet those wretched, annoying...soft...lips again. Wait! What am I thinking?! I pulled out of his grasp and took a few steps back, then it dawned on my. I relaxed and shut my eyes. I'm only dreaming.

"Okay, Natalya, you are dreaming. Just go with it and you'll wake up." I smiled and opened my eyes to see Ghirahim holding a dagger, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I do assure you this is no dream, Natalya?"

Crap! I used my name! Oh, but this is just a dream, so it shouldn't matter. I smiled again. He took the dagger and my hand, then made a diagonal cut across the palm, and it HURT!

"You BITCH!" I yelled, yanking my hand back, only to realize I couldn't heal it. Damn DAMN! Before I could say or do anything, he spoke.

"See?"

I growled a little, but then smiled nicely, clenching my hand to stop the bleeding.

"Whatever you say," I said sarcastically to dream-Ghirahim. Why is he haunting my dreams anyway? He disappeared again and returned with a bandage. I took it and inspected it thoroughly before wrapping it around my hand.

"Come here," he said in that purry voice, and walked to the glass window doors that led out to a balcony, which he pushed open and took my non-bloody hand.

"Just go with it, and it will be over before you know it," I said through gritted teeth, my hand still stinging. I looked out at the land, and it was beautiful, and I walked to the edge of the balcony. We were on the fifth and top floor of the mansion, as I had already figured out. I could see the castle and the town and the snow sparkling from the sun that peeked through the clouds, and I couldn't believe how pretty it was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ghirahim's voice spoke next to me.

"It's amazing...I never would have thought a land of such evil could be so breathtaking," I said.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"It's amazing...I never would have thought a land of such evil could be so breathtaking," Kyra...or Natalya?...said as we watched, and I cringed a little. I mean, yeah...some of us are pretty bad...but I just wish we wouldn't _all_ be stereotyped as evil, cruel and terrible. We can be pretty cool; we're not always awful. I silently sighed. It's how it is, I guess—I have these guys and I guess that's enough.

* * *

**Natalya's POV**

I was mesmerized by the sight before me, then I remembered the past events of this dream and looked at Ghirahim, who was still looking over the land. He looked over to me and leaned towards me, and I leaned away from him. He snuck an arm around my waist and pulled me forward into another kiss. Since it was a dream, I told myself to just go with it, and I kissed him back. Why, out of EVERYTHING, did I dream of this? Goddess, what led to this dream! I couldn't help but feel a twang of Déjà vu, Then again, it was a dream, and dreams make my mind fuzzy. He finally pulled away after what seemed like _hours_, but only for a few seconds.

"You really don't remember?" he asked. The mischievous look in his eyes was getting clearer.

"Remember what?" I asked, still completely muddled with the dream. He chuckled and gazed into my eyes. At first I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me again, but that thought quickly demolished itself when he spoke.

"That it is April 1st my dear Kyra," he said, and he winked and pulled away, laughing. I then heard more laughing and looked to my right to see three other demons that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, cracking up. Oh...my...GODDESS! It all kept replaying in my head over and over again. No wonder this dream was so freaking vivid! I was mortified and I knew it was showing. Still registering everything, I looked around. So one, I basically _forgot_ my favorite holiday, which I guess was reasonable, what with the events of the past couple days, and two, I kissed the REAL Ghirahim. I shivered a little at that thought. Three, the déjà vu and such was real. Four, Ghirahim cut my hand and 5, someone is going to DIE! Great. Now the anger comes.

"You bastards will PAY, if it is the freaking DEATH of me!" I yelled, and ended with a growl, which only resulted in more tear-jerking laughter from the four demons. Ideas already poured through my head of what I could do to them—mostly to Ghirahim. Selena and I would always have an April Fool's week, yeah _WEEK_, so I had some experience. The brilliance of some of the HILARIOUS things I could do to them gave me shivers and an evil smile. Forget the Angel thing for now; real and fake alliances shall be made, anger shall rise, and vengeance shall be the new holy word.

* * *

**I AM SORRY! I couldn't resist writing thisXD**

**P.S.**

**I would just like to let everyone who reads this know I will not be on very often 1. Because of school and 2. I actually have a life (Most of the time:P) so I'm sorry I promise I will try though maybe an update or two every couple weeks? depending on what goes on:P And thank you those of you who Read, Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my story. IT FILLS MY HEART WITH RAINBOWS! sorry again...**

**Well anyway Enjoy and Review Please^.^**


	11. Vengeance PART ONE

**Hey, I'm ALIVE! School is eating my time like a virus! I'll try to do better! Anyway here is the next installment of You Fill My Heart With Rainbows! Hope you enjoy (And Fav, Follow and REVIEW! they are my virtual sweets!) The revenge is a two-three part thing! I promise Laughs! Enjoy and review! Also I have a poll on my profile -for those of you who like and read this story- so if you have the time if you could please vote!**

* * *

I recuperated quickly. This is not going to be pretty for either one of them. There are going to be some REALLY pissed off demons! I snapped my head to Adam, who was snickering trying not to laugh since my face was still probably red as a rose... except NOW with burning ANGER.

"Adam!" I said in a demanding voice. Everyone laughed even more. "I have a question!"

"Wh-W-Wha-t WHAT?!" He said laughing.

"Can I go on that tour now?' I asked being oh so sweet again. The probably think I'm Bipolar. They all calmed a little. FINALLY!

"You mean the amazing!" Dramatic-arm-gesture. "ROYAL! because Ghirahim just has to come!" He pointed to Ghirahim, I looked over to him, he had a devilish smirk. I smirked back hinting I had a master plan. I saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Then I looked back over to Adam with my sweet face hiding a laugh as plans started forming more. "TOUR OF ARCADIA!" He threw his arms out, snapped and disappeared for a second. He came back with a pair of sunglasses. He handed me a pair of white ones.

"Whaaa-" I started then was cut-off.

"We are going out in style! and just in case your eyes can't handle the bright snow!" He answered. I rolled my eyes and took them anyway. I had a very wrong idea of demons... In general of course. I still know they are evil and sadist beings... just not all the time. I heard Ghirahim's voice behind me,

"I am still highly curious on who this 'Natalya' is. Please do tell me!" He said. Why am I such an IDJIT! Even if it was a dream in my mind. Damn.

"Well Natalya iiiisss.." give me a second to think. Please?

"Iiiisss, who Kyra?"He said the Kyra part sarcastically.

"Iiiiss my cautious." Smooth, Natalya, smooth. Kay note to self: Stop speaking, or thinking to yourself in the third person POV. "Yeeaahh... Cautious..."I feel so stupid, they already knew the name so what's the deal? I stomped my foot and looked away from all of them... "Damn it!" I muttered. I looked over to Ghirahim who had a smirk on his face. "fine. You win. It's my name okay?!"

"And you neglected to tell us until now... accidentally!" Damien said. He put a hand to his chest falsely hurt. Are they all overly-dramatic. Goddess.

"Put yourself in my situation!" I snapped not in the mood. He looked around comprehensively.

"I would've given my name!" Romeo said. Smiling sarcastically.

"Ha-ha-ha!" I said the last 'ha' with venom. He put his hands up and took a step back.

"Woah, no need to be harsh!" he exasperated. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Really!" I said snapping my head in a confused fashion.

Adam grabbed my wrist and snapped.

"For once thank you, Adam." I said pretty happy to be out of that room. We were in front of the mansion. I looked around Arcadia. I honestly couldn't help but feel déjà vu. It was all too weird. Maybe from a past life. YEAH RIGHT! especially no angel past life these demons don't know what they're talking about. I guess the books left out delusional. I remembered that I was only in my sweater dress. Even though I felt a large amount of hate towards Ghirahim, I prefer to wear that dress he left me.

"Umm.. Adam?"

"Yeah"

"Can I.." I blushed a little "Kinda get dressed in… I dunno, not this?" He made an expression as if he were deciding to let me or not, but decided and snapped. I was in 'my' room. Alone. I quickly got that dress on that I believe Ghirahim gave me, because my clothes I came here with were disgusting. I yelled for Adam who opened the doors to my room and came in.

"Were you there the entire time; outside my door?!" I asked. He nodded. I gave a suspicious look. I will have to check for creeper-peeper holes later. He transported me back to the front of the mansion. Note to self number two; find out a way to transport… Why do I keep leaving myself notes? Hmm… maybe they can be useful some future time.

"So where to first?" I asked. Then I heard three demons form behind me.

"To Creastero!" Romeo butted in.

"The town of-" Damien started.

"Demons" I cut him off "Yeah I got the gist when I was first kidnapped" I looked to Ghirahim. "And taken here!" I said. All was silent so I just started walking forward to the town, not very scared. For Now. It's good just to use a little bravery! Until it runs out...

"Hey!" Adam stepped in front of me... stopping me. "Woah, woah, WOAH! I am your mentor here NOT you!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." I said with attitude.

"Thank you!" he said ignoring the rudeness of my voice; and he started to march forward. I face palmed.

"If you are going to be my mentor!" It was my turn to step in front of him. I pressed a pointed finger to his chest "You WILL NOT do that retarded walking!" I poked him in the chest on 'retarded' for emphasis. Damien laughed a little. The other two just watched; not really caring. He just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said simply grabbed my hand, pushed it away and started walking forward like a normal person… or demon; with the other guys. I sighed and followed. This is going to be a LONG day.

OoooooooooO

We got to the front of the town. It was much bigger than it looked from the mansion or castle. there were many different houses there along with a bazaar I saw in the distance. It was like a regular town. With more Snow, tents, igloo's... and demon's. Though there were several houses. I even saw some cute little snow-remlits. One demon kid was making one in the distance. He was so cute. For a demon of course.

He was so adorable. He had light blue skin and dark blue hair. His face like a cute young Hylians. I couldn't help but smile when he slipped and fell over laughing. What I thought to be his mother picked him up laughing and gave him a kiss on the fore-head. Then he fell again but this time on his snow remlit. He started crying. His mother looked just like him. With longer hair though that hit her middle back. She looked rather young too.

She calmed him then sat in the snow and helped him with the snow-creature. He was happy and they were both smiling together. I felt a warm tear escape on my cold face. This did not go unnoticed Romeo looked where I was looking at and gave me a confused look. Asking me 'What's wrong' without words.

"It- Its nothing..." I said looking at him. He knew something was up but didn't say anything. To be honest I envied the little demon kid. I never had parents. Non that I could remember anyway. The earliest thing I can remember is when I was five.

OoooooO

I remember going for a walk through Faron. I remember feeling scared and lost. I stood up on a log over the water and looked at the little fish. I saw a pretty lily pad and flower. It was in my reach so I grabbed for it.

In a split second I slipped and fell in the water. I couldn't swim. As I struggled I kept getting farther from the log, the current pulling me away. Then a blond girl in a brown shirt jumped in and saved me. It was Selena. She is 3 years older than me. That was when we first met. She brought me to her cabin and made me soup. I couldn't resist, I was five after all. After that we became quick friends. She helped me and let me live with her. Even though I love her to death; I still wonder about my parents.

OoooooO

There were many Demons out maybe 20 and there were at least 50 houses. They had a much bigger population than I thought. I slowly kind of hid behind Ghirahim as we approached the town; more demons just walking around in regular clothes went around. How?

"How the hell do you walk around in just regular clothes?" I asked Ghirahim.

"Because our bodies were made for the cold." He simply stated. He noticed I was hiding right behind him. "You do know that no one here will hurt you." More stated than asked. "But they might and if they do they will just have to deal with me and master." I bet he just said that to scare me. I glared at him then smirked while he was looking at me.

"Aww... So you and your Demise care about me!" I put on a Cheshire cat grin. I heard him twitch when I said 'Demise' and not 'King Demise' or anything.

"King." he stated. I knew it. "And I did not mean it in that way." He said calmly. I gave him a quick glare.

"Well then what way did you mean it in because I am Goddess-damn curious on why I am not a slave and being tortured! Or whatever you demons do to people…" I said. We were all at a halt now.

"That is classified information. You may not know... yet. You will find out though." He said. I glared at him.

"WHYYY!... PWWEEEAAASEE!" I begged with puppy eyes and a child voice.

"No." He said firmly pointing a finger to me like a parent reprimanding a child. I pouted. The others didn't even laugh at our display. So we started back for the town. Silent. When we were in front someone saw the guys. I was still hiding behind Ghirahim since his cape covered me more than the others clothes. Whoever it was started walking towards us. I could see it was a she maybe a teen. She looked around my age. Then again demons always look too young for their age. Lucky bastards.

When I saw her face I knew this was NOT the first time we met.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry if it was not good, but the next Chp. is better! I PROMISE! I hope you liked! Like I said at the top if you have the time please take my poll!**


	12. Vengeance PART TWO! Introducing: S&S

**Okay… to be honest, I think I'm going to re-write this fic. Starting from the beginning…I'm not very happy with it and I KNOW that it could be a lot better:P so I'm probably gonna have another chapter or two (Because I need you guys to get the vengeance part before you dieXD it will prolly be in the chapter AFTER the next one...) then totally re write this (It wouldn't take long so don't worry!) I'm also gonna keep most things just fix it up, ya know? Maybe add some stuff too… And not to mention the MAJOR editing this needs!**

**P.S. Shadic and Sabrina belong to My friend "X . Wide . Awake . X" (Minus the Spaces)**

* * *

The Girl started walking towards where the demons and Natalya were. She had very pale skin; her hair was almost white, styled as long in the front growing shorter as you reached the back. Her eyes were a deep red; piercing, really.

Her wore a black tank-top beneath her gray cloak; along with a pair of, what appeared to be, navy blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing an…Interesting looking hat… The hat was a dark violet color, with two cat ears sticking out of the top. The hat also had a pair of white half-ovals at the bottom, which stretched halfway to the top.

All in all… Strange girl… Strange hat… And a weird sense of Déjà Vu…

"Hey boys, Ghiradude!" she greeted, smiling.

"I really wouldn't prefer that nickname," Ghirahim sighed.

"Well, Kaira calls you many bad names, I'm sure you prefer mine," She said looking at him with a smug grin. Ghirahim sighed in defeat.

"What?" Natalya perked hearing a name very close to hers…well-fake- name-that-everyone-now-knows. Adam noticed this and said,

"Not you, a different person, besides you're not Kyra, Natalya, she also said Kaira not Kyra, BUT we do know a being named Kyra." Adam half-assed with a smirk. Natalya glared, and then widened her eyes a little.

"So wait! You're saying that Kyra is a real name! I thought I made it up!" she exclaimed.

"Well, when you said your 'name' in our first meeting and I actually gave you a very accurate meaning of the name… wouldn't that hint it as a real name?" Ghirahim said. Natalya thought about that, then face-palmed.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered. Ghirahim smirked. "But whether you were wrong or right; I will smack that smirk off your royally annoying face!"she exclaimed. That just resulted in a larger smirk, Ghirahim was not very bothered by that insult.

"Hey, you must be Kyra! Well, from what I hear in the past conversation, I guess Natalya…" the girl thought the last part out loud and stuck her hand out for Natalya to shake it. Natalya went back behind Ghirahim watching her hand carefully like it was going to bite her.

She had a good reason too…

The demon`s nail were sharper than knives, and painted a deep shade of blood-red… They looked like they`d rather slice someone`s throat open…Not shake someone`s hand…

"What? Afraid she might hurt you!" Natalya looked up at the hat wide eyed.

"Did your hat just talk?" Natalya asked hoping she wasn't going mad. I mean, sure in her world magic was real and everything, but a talking hat was rare to come by.

"Yes! My name is Sabrina!" the hat, or whatever it was, had just taken a humanoid form before Natalya's eyes. Sabrina was sitting on the mystery girl's shoulders. The hat, or Sabrina, was a downright cool hat…

The hat, or well, woman, wore a pair of black skinnies, a gray zip-up jacket and a pair of black heels. Her hair was the same color as her hat form, as were her eyes. She was very pretty as a human.

"Uh… Yeah, hey, Sabrina?" The mystery girl asked, looking less than pleased.

"Yeah, what`s up Shadic?" Sabrina answered looking down at the girl, Natalya now knew as Shadic.

"Get the hell off me!" With that Shadic threw Sabrina to the ground.

"Owie! That hurt!" Sabrina whined, rubbing her lower back.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to transform on my shoulders, Neko-Witch!" Sabrina just stuck her tongue out and smiled. Natalya had a totally wrong idea of some of the people here and she knew it too. She just stared at them like idiots.

Sabrina got off the ground and brushed herself off. "You don`t have to be such a sadist Shady," She smirked.

"Shut up! And don`t call me that!" Shadic hissed, glaring daggers at her 'friend'.

"Nice to meet you, Shadic!" Natalya said quickly. "I want to go back to the mansion," she whined to the demons thinking this tour was a really bad idea.

"Nope! Too late!" Adam smiled.

"Please!" she begged with a sweet smile.

"No!" Adam teased. Natalya's face dropped "You wanted to come on this tour, so you are going to finish and enjoy it." Natalya groaned like a kid. Then Natalya thought of something Shadic said.

"Wait… how did you know my name?!" she asked Shadic, just realizing she greeted her by her name.

"Well, word travels around fast, not the biggest community we have here. Newcomers don't come so often, besides anyone could easily have figured your name when you and Adam were having your whole conversation earlier," she explained.

Natalya made a mental note to have less public conversations and then another to stop making mental notes. Then another to scratch out the last mental note because some of them can be helpful.

Natalya began to be more comfortable around this girl, she felt a positive aura and not to mention the sense of familiarity. She felt so safe and secure next to her but didn't know why. She felt like when she looked at her, she missed her? She had no idea though….

"Why don't we get this tour over with…" Natalya sighed.

"Can I come? I have business with Ghiradude anyway." Shadic asked. Ghirahim gave her a look, but Natalya didn't see.

"Did everyone forget me?" Sabrina asked with obvious fake-sadness in her voice.

"Yes," Shadic stated.

"No. Here," Natalya smiled.

"I like this girl!" Sabrina pulled Natalya into a hug. Natalya just smiled a little. Hoping this girl wouldn't kill her no matter how okay she feels around these guys.

"Off to the Bazaar!" Adam Exclaimed.

"Yay!" Sabrina exclaimed, she loved the Bazaar…

"No…" Shadic sighed, for a very specific reason that involved Sabrina. Natalya cocked her head a little wondering what could be so bad about a Bazaar, then again they WERE in Arcadia…

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness… But it is all I got right now! I am writing more! and feel so not good about neglecting you guysDX I have been SOOO busy lately! Ugh, Again, SO SORRY! Please forgives me…**

**And everyone, when I go through and Edit this PLEASE give me any suggestions you want! I love them and they help a lot!**

**AND Please Review^-^**


End file.
